Welcome to Hell
by mediahybrid117
Summary: Takes place in FNAF3, if you've read Days of Our Lives, and Lost Son, then this happens after both of those. If not, Then read those first and take my word for it. Don't have much of a summary for this, but... take my word for it. It's FNAF, what do you expect as far as ratings go? Enjoy guys!
1. Chapter 1

The psychic's store was quiet. The rain pattered on the window as the figure inside slowly trudged through, holding yet another cup of tea. She sat down at the table. She had spent the whole morning crying after reading the tea leaves of the several cups of tea. It was over two years ago, but not quite three just yet- when Mike was hired at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, doing the same thing his father was doing. About a year after that when Gerald Schmidt was spotted in town. And just yesterday when she read that Gerald killed Mike. The cup after that told her that Jeremy fell into deep depression and Mary had been outraged and took full control. Next, showed that Jeremy killed his boss out of rage and spite, and then was arrested. Olivia had just gotten home from vacation and didn't know what had happened until she tried returning to work and found the building burned down. So much death, so much hate, fear…

She poured the tea and let the drink settle, retrieving her pendulum from her pocket and holding it above the cup of tea, "Yes, for a good reading…" she told it, "No, for bad…" she said, "You know the drill…"

The pendulum hung still for a moment before swinging in small circles on its own. She watched it for a moment, her eyebrows pulled together with fascination. She never had this reaction prior to now. The pendulum had to be confused. The swinging began to be more oval-shaped, but the oval was vertical. A small smile grew on her face, "Thank god…" she sighed, "Jeremy can use a godsend right now…" she set down the pendulum, "Maybe he's getting out of jail." She picked up the teacup, "Wouldn't that be some damn-good luck." She smirked and drank some of the tea, leaving a tiny amount in the bottom of the cup. She studied the leaves for a while. "Oh my god…" a huge smile spreading across her face, "Oh my god…" she stood up and threw her hands into the air, "I gotta tell somebody!" she screamed and bolted to her room for some clothes, "No- I have to see for myself!" she grabbed her keys and locked her store upon leaving. "It's a miracle!"

**This is a short chapter, but I had nothing else that sounded good. A little suspense, if you guys wanna guess why she's so excited. Next chapters will be longer, trust me. Let me know what you thought of this, of course.**


	2. Chapter 2

*Okay, there was a little confusion from the last chapter- the character was Lori- Jeremy's psychic. Anyway… Onward!*

"Your name ma'am?"

"Lori Rayne." She said.

The receptionist filled out a name tag and handed it to her, "Room 517." She said.

Lori nodded, "Thank you ma'am." She bowed slightly and hopped off to the room, across the building and up three floors. Outside, she saw several doctors standing outside the door. "Uh- hi…" she greeted sweetly.

One of the doctors looked at her, "Visiting?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Look, ma'am. He's still asleep. We're still trying to figure out how we missed it. We thought he was-"

"But he's _alive_." She smiled, "That's all that matters right now."

They shrugged, "G-go ahead and see him," they opened the door and let her in the room.

Lori braced herself as she walked in. The room was eerily silent. She saw him lying on the bed, cut up and bruised. She smiled and approached his side.

He took a deep breath and opened his sky blue eyes. He groaned and writhed slightly in discomfort.

"Mikey?" she smiled.

He took a deep breath, "Who's there?" he closed his eyes and whispered.

"It's Lori. You dad's friend?" she explained.

He managed a small, weak smile, "The shrink…" he chuckled faintly, "You… why are you here?" he asked.

She smiled, "You're alive, Mike. That's a damn miracle and you know it." She said.

"But _why_? _How_?" he asked, "I was dead, and I know it. I can't just be dead and suddenly I'm scaring two chicks with a scalpel about to cut me open for burial." He said, "I know what they do over there."

Lori shrugged, "You must be so popular up there that they just weren't ready for you to die yet."

Mike managed a smile, then it faded, "But what if it _was_ my time to go."

"Mikey, I don't have to look at a crystal ball to tell you that it wasn't." she said. "You have a whole future ahead of you. Family, a great career… Jeremy will be so proud of you." she said, "Oh wait- Jeremy…" her mind clicked elsewhere, "Listen, Mike, your dad's in trouble. He's facing trial in four months."

"Trial?" Mike looked at her, "Trial for what?"

Lori sighed and finally sat down, "Mikey… Jeremy killed your guys' boss. He… he completely flipped his lid." She explained, "And they're putting him on trial for Gerald's death too."

Mike sat himself up, "He was charged for two murders?" he asked.

"That's not the worst part…" she looked down, "He had about a dozen witnesses for one of them."

Mike buried his hands into his face, "Is he okay?"

"As far as the law goes… he's in trouble. If I hear correctly, they'll charge him for your murder too."

Mike shook his head, "His mental state?"

"Mary took over a while ago." Lori explained. "Jeremy's practically gone insane." She said. "He needs to know you're _alive_ , Mike."

He sighed, "He needs a good lawyer."

Lori scoffed, "An affordable one in California? Good luck."

He rolled his eyes, "Well- I'm sure I have some money saved up. I'm pretty sure I can get a job and have enough money for a lawyer before Dad's trial." he looked at the cuts on his arms, "How much longer would I be in here?" he asked.

"A couple of weeks." She said, "You scare the shit out of the doctors, just so you know."

Mike chuckled and looked at the table behind her, "Hey- hand me that newspaper."

She turned around and grabbed the newspaper, then handed it to Mike. "I'm going to go visit your dad tomorrow and give him the good news." She said with a small, warm smile.

"No." Mike countered, "Don't tell him yet."

Her eyes widened, "Why?"

"Because if he knows I'm alive, he'll do what he can to get out of there." He said, "Trust me. It's best that he stays out of trouble until he gets a good lawyer."

"Can I tell Olivia?" Lori asked.

Mike thought for a while, "Maybe." He sighed, "I don't know. She can't tell Dad." He said, "Besides, when it's all said and done, don't you think it's be a nice surprise to him?"

Lori thought for a while, then smiled, "That's going to make him cry."

"It better be out of happiness." Mike smirked and looked back to the newspaper. His eyes widened, "Wait- the Pizzeria burned down?"

Lori nodded, "The night Jeremy thought you died." She said, "When the police went back to investigate, that was when it tipped them off that Jeremy may have been suspicious. Then Jeremy and Morgan met up at the pizzeria and Jeremy lost all control of himself.

"Wow…" he breathed. He looked back down at the newspaper. "And they're already building another one." He said.

Lori shook her head, "They bought the old building from twenty-plus-years ago." She said, " _That_ place was ridiculously haunted." She explained, "Some little kid was murdered outside and he was spiteful because he was always left out." She explained.

Mike nodded, then he smirked, "I'll go there."

Her eyes widened, "Are you _nuts_?" she asked, "You were almost killed by someone in the company and you're returning to it?"

"And that someone from the company is dead, right?" he said, "I'll be fine."

Lori sighed, "You better be careful." She said, she knew he was practically slaughtered inside the suit, but something told her that he wasn't gone for good.

"I will." Mike nodded, "But we need to get the money gathered for Dad's lawyer."

Lori nodded. Then she closed her eyes for a moment. "This will work, Mike. And your dad's gonna be so happy." She smiled.

Mike returned the smile, "I know it will."

"I'll have Olivia not tell Jeremy. We'll help you save up, okay?"

Mike smiled, "Thanks, Lori."

She nodded, "Anytime. I'm just happy you're okay."

Later that night, Lori had called Olivia, Rhythmi, and Jarvis and had them meet

Jarvis yawned, "What's this about?" he yawned. "What's with the grin?" he asked.

"Lori- make this quick…" Olivia said, her arms crossed, "I have to arrange a funeral tomorrow morning."

"Poor Jeremy…" Rhythmi looked down, "I can't imagine how upset he must be."

Lori giggled and hopped up and down, "Guys, I have great news." She grinned.

"Better be worth you calling us over at eleven 'o clock at night…" Jarvis grumbled.

Lori smiled, "Mikey's alive."

The other stared at her for a moment in disbelief. "Wait- but…" Jarvis started.

"No- he's alive." Lori cut him off. "If you don't believe me, he's in room 517 at the hospital. I promise." She smiled.

Olivia lit up, "We gotta tell Jeremy!"

"No!" Lori waved her hands, "Jeremy would try getting out and get into more trouble than he already is." She said, "Mike's already got it all planned. When he gets out of the hospital, he's gonna start working and he'll save up to hire Jeremy a lawyer. We're gonna help him. With him working by himself, he won't be able to save up in time."

Jarvis nodded, "I'm in." he said, "But the honeymoon took up most of our expenses." He and Rhythmi looked at each other, "We still have bills and car payments."

"You don't think _I_ don't?" Lori asked, "And Mike's gonna pay for Jeremy's car and cover the bills in the meantime. I know it won't be easy, guys. But it'll work." She smiled, "And when it's all said and done, Mike's gonna show Jeremy that he's alive and surprise him."

The other three looked at each other and smiled, "When do we start?"

**Sorry this took so long. Been busy, stressed out, and I was waiting on some input regarding Olivia, but it's all good. Hope you liked this one! I'll get to the job soon enough though. Leave a review and stay awesome, folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia sat and waited patiently to see Jeremy. As soon as he walked in, he sat down silently and stared at the table.

"How're you holding up in here?" she asked after a long moment of silence.

"Half of the time, I don't even know…" he said flatly. "I keep blacking out, and when I wake up again, the others are looking at me like I grew a second head." He growled.

Olivia sank. "Things'll be okay, Jeremy…" she reassured him. Granted, she knew Mike was alive and he didn't. She wanted to tell him. It felt wrong to keep it a secret until the end. "Try and keep your head?"

He still didn't make eye contact, every so often, his eyes would flicker.

"I'm sorry about Mike…" she said.

His eyes turned black and stayed that way, "You weren't the murderer…" he said darkly, "Why should _you_ be sorry?" he growled.

"J-Jeremy…" Olivia reached across the table to take his hand, but he yanked his hand away, "Can I talk to _you_ and not some ghost taking your place?" she snapped, "I miss the _real_ Jeremy."

Jeremy's eyes changed back to green and he finally looked up at her.

"I don't want to _always_ see Mary." Her eyes teared up.

Jeremy sank, "I-I'm sorry…" he rested his forehead in his hands, "Hey- did you get the funeral arrangements taken care of?" he asked.

She would've if Mike was truly dead. She froze for a moment, "Uh- they wanted to know if there was any specific place you wanted him to be buried." She stammered. "Y-you never told me."

Jeremy stared at her for a moment, "N-Next to my brother…" he said, "Ask Lori, she'll tell you." He looked down again sadly.

Olivia nodded, "Okay." She watched him for a while. He was pale now, his hair was a mess, his face was barely starting to get scruffy. He looked as though he was getting sick. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Not really." His voice cracked a little bit. "I can't believe they're charging me for three murders…" he sighed. "I know I did at least one…" he confessed, "But Gerald's death was on his own. He jumped into that suit-"

"Jer," Olivia cut him off, "We're going to get you a lawyer." She said, "We'll get you out of here. Okay?"

He sighed, "Are they charging me for Mike's death too?" he asked sadly.

She stared at him for a while. "They shouldn't…" she said, "You know you didn't kill Mike. In fact, we'll get witnesses so we can _prove_ you didn't kill Mike or Gerald." She said.

"Like who?!" he snapped, "The animatronics? The building burned down, Olivia. There's no one left." He stated, "Freddy, Bonnie, Chica…" he looked down, "Mangle…"

Olivia opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. "We'll think of something, Jeremy."

Jeremy sniffled, "I'm so fucked…" he whimpered.

"You are _not_." Olivia snapped, "I talked to Lori last night and she said everything would be fine." She said, "Swears by it. She keeps talking about you and the future just fine, with this…" she waved her arms to motion at the building, "Out of the question. She told me that they won't charge you for Mike's death, and they're not going to get you for Gerald's."

"What about Morgan's?" he asked, "That one I _know_ I'm guilty for."

Olivia thought about this for a while, her blue eyes staring into his green eyes. She finally shrugged, "There must be some miracle in the works." She said, managing a smile.

He stared at her for a while and his fear began to fade, "Do you promise?" he asked.

"I swear by it." Olivia took his hand.

He smiled and looked at his hand being held by hers. "Um… Olivia?" he started, "When I get out of here…" he chuckled nervously, "I'm done screwing around…" he confessed, "Do you want to get married?"

Olivia froze for a moment, turning completely red. Her eyes watered and she jumped forward to hug Jeremy, "Y-yes!" she giggled, "I'd love to!"

He smiled, "Of course… it'll have to be after I get out of here, and… after I'm financially stable because of the…" he sighed, "The funeral costs…"

Olivia nodded and hugged him tighter, "Everything will be okay…" she said, "I promise."

Jeremy nodded, "Thanks, Livs…" his eyes watered and he buried his face into her shoulder, "Just- I can't believe he's gone…" he sniffled. "I-" he cried into her shoulder.

It pained Olivia to see Jeremy like such. She refrained from saying anything. Then she sighed, "Mike wouldn't want you to be upset…" she said finally.

"I should've been there to protect him…" Jeremy sobbed, "But I wasn't… he gasped, "I knew he was in trouble… I knew something was wrong." He growled slightly.

Olivia noticed the slight mist rising from Jeremy's shoulders, "Jer…" she rubbed his back. "Jeremy, calm down."

"How can I?" he growled, "If I- he'd be…"

She growled for a moment, "You are _not_ the reason Mike's dead." she said, "What would Mike say if he heard you talking that way?" she asked.

Jeremy sighed, "You're right…"

"Mourn, but don't blame yourself." She said. Then she smiled, "We're all pitching in for a lawyer." She said.

"Fitzgerald." An officer approached, "Time to go."

Jeremy sank, "I gotta go…" he said, "I love you. We'll talk later."

Olivia sank, "I- I love you too…" she sighed and put her head in her hands, "We're in trouble…" she whispered to herself, before standing up to leave. "Mikey better know what he's doing…" she breathed and checked out.

**Sorry this is so short and… uneventful… stressed, distracted, and… frankly not much time writing lately. The nanny watching my brothers kinda vanished, so now I gotta watch them if I'm not working. Anyway, leave a review if you got any questions. Stay awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

A little over a week later, Mike dropped the newspaper on the new desk that he was home to. However, this time, he was working by himself. He discovered that Jeremy was in jail for murder- he was dead set on hiring a good lawyer. He brushed his hand along the top of his bald, scarred scalp and sighed, seeing how ragged and run down everything was. The place was no longer a children's paradise. This was now hell. He glared at the fan that sat on his desk, remembering Jeremy complaining about how much he hated that fan.

"It makes too much noise," he said, "It gives me a headache."

Mike smirked at the thought of Jeremy. He missed his Dad. If only he knew he wasn't dead. He looked down at the white desk phone with the blinking orange light, indicating that there was a voicemail. He pressed the button and listened to the voice giving him instructions:

"Hey! How's it going dude?"

"I could be better." Mike shrugged in response, but continued listening.

"Here's a couple things you should know about the place- it is based off of the haunted pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's, but here's the twist: we only have one animatronic here. And whoever programmed him made him mean, and I mean _mean_... the guy's name... uh, I think I saw Springtrap on his nametag? But uh- the thing is, dude... keep him away from you. Just a warning."

"Oh, good. Something I'm already used to." Mike shrugged and began looking at the cameras.

"There's two sets of cameras. One shows the building, the other looks at the vents."

Mike toggled between the two.

"You have the ability to close off certain areas of the vents, because the guy likes climbing through them for some reason. In the halls or other rooms, you can also use the little interom system to send out a noise to distract Springtrap and have him go running to check it out." the voice chuckled, "We got that creepy Balloon Boy audio to play for you."

Mike rose an eyebrow and looked down at the button that had a taped-on label printed with 'BBD' in someone's sloppy handwriting. Mike coughed for a moment, finding it suddenly difficult to breathe.

"There are also systems you need to keep an eye out for. The visual, which you need to see where Springtrap is." he voice began, "The audio, so you can distract the bunny thing."

Mike glanced up and gasped, seeing Foxy standing in front of him, charred and glaring at him with one glowing white eye. The animatronic crouched and leapt at him. Mike screamed and flinched, but felt nothing. The room began flashing red and an alarm was blaring.

"...and the ventilation system to keep the air flowing so you don't see any trippy shit."

Mike let out a shaky breath and glared at the machine. He checked the control panel and reset everything. He then checked the cameras, seeing a torn-up bloody animatronic staring straight at the camera he was looking through.

"Springtrap's got a history. We don't know what his deal is, but apparently everyone that used to run the place told us to scrap him. But we like him and... frankly, he's not theirs anymore. So... whatever, right?"

"Whatever my ass, dipshit." Mike growled and switched to another room, playing the audio and seeing Springtrap wander to check out the noise.

"Oh! And we found these old cassette tapes from... probably the 60's, I'm gonna leave them to play for you. Later, man. Good luck!"

Mike took a deep breath, then studied the Springtrap suit, "Why does he look familiar?" he watched him climb into the vent. "Fuck- nope, nope, nope." He cursed and switched to the camera vents, sealing off the nearest seal to him. He sighed, "Mother of god, this is gonna be a long night." He said under his breath and checked the other systems. His vision doubled in doing so. He reset the ventilation system and checked the cameras again. The Springtrap suit was now approaching him though one of the hallways, staring into the camera lenses, right at him. His eyes, though they seemed like voids and didn't appear to have any life in them, they followed the camera and blinked. He knew something was in the suit, and it wasn't just an angry spirit. Mike flipped to a different room and set off the noise, watching Springtrap wander into the room. What made Mike nervous, however, was the fact that Springtrap seemed to know exactly where the other camera was in the new room. He walked into the room staring at the camera.

Me let out a shuddering breath, "I'm in over my head with this job…" he whispered under his breath. The suit walked up to the camera and stared closely into its lens. His motions were choppy and forced, as though…

Mike froze, remembering how difficult it was to move when he was put into the Golden Freddy suit. The motions were a combination of robotic and puppeteered. The next noise that caused Mike to jump was slow, distorted laughter. He recognized the voice.

"Wait a minute…" he gasped. "Gerald jumped into the-" he looked back at Springtrap who was now starting to leave the room, his eyes not leaving the camera, but transferring to the next camera as Mike switched over. He took a deep breath, "I can do this." He growled and set off the noise in a separate room. The screen went to static. He growled, "Fantastic." He went to reset the video system, but as he switched over to that particular monitor, he locked eyes with an old model of Chica. She jumped forward and screamed. As Mike flinched, she vanished. He moved his arm out from in front of his face and checked for her. He coughed, and checked the systems, resetting all three of them. He quickly checked the cameras and looked for Springtrap. "Where…?" he panted, "Where is he? Where is he?" he flipped though the cameras. He finally glanced up and almost screamed.

Springtrap now stood at the window and stared right at him, slowly walking toward the door.

The bell rang, which was music to Mike's ears. He smirked, "Can't touch me after six, can you?" he taunted.

"The game…" Springtrap started, "Has barely begun…" he said and walked off.

Mike watched Springtrap leave and gathered his things, quickly making his way out of the building. On his way out, he crashed into a young woman just two years younger than he was. "Oh- sorry ma'am." He said, helping her pick up the folders he knocked out of her hands. He read a few of the labels, "Are you with inspections?"

She shook her head, "No- I was just taking these to the office before the boss gets here." She said, "Are you the new night guard?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, just finished up here." He answered. "Name's Mike." He held out his hand.

She shook his hand, "Nightre…" she introduced, "It's nice to meet you, Mike." She smiled. Her eyes were a deep, dark blue, and her hair was dyed black with bright purple streaks. Mike studied her for a moment and saw that she was almost dressed exactly like the puppet from the old pizzeria. The marionette that Jeremy's possessing spirit seem to care a lot about. Mike didn't want to pry at the moment, but all he gathered from it was that 'Mary' was the puppet's mother. She wore a black jacket with white sleeves with a button that had the puppet's face printed onto it. She wore a black skirt with white leggings and tall black boots with white laces.

"Pleasure to meet you." He nodded. "I should be getting home now." He said, "I forgot to feed the cat before I left last night."

"Oh- alright then." Nightre nodded. "Have a nice day, then." She waved and allowed him to leave.

As Mike walked in the door, he fed Star and collapsed onto the couch, relaxing every muscle in his body and groaning in doing so. There was a knock on the door shortly after. "Who's there?" he called.

"It's Ray." The voice announced outside the door.

"Come in." Mike groaned.

Ray let himself into the house. "Hi." He greeted, "How was your first night?"

Mike sighed, "I've never seen anything so creepy in my life." He said, "Hey- didn't Dad say that Gerald went into the suit and killed himself?

Ray shrugged, "You'd have to ask Mom about that." He sat down at Mike's feet.

Mike sat up and relaxed on the couch, "The suit's alive."

"What suit?" Ray rose an eyebrow.

"The suit I was guarding last night." He yawned loudly. "That bastard freaks me out." He shuddered, and closed his eyes.

"What happened?" Ray gave him a strange, but concerned look. "Oh…" he saw that Mike had fallen asleep. "I'll just let you sleep then…" he stood up and went home to Olivia.

**So there's Mikey's first night! And I'll be honest, I freaked myself out with Springtrap staring at the cameras like that. Your thoughts? Nightre is _not_ my OC. She belongs to Marrionette AKA Puppet. Ray and Olivia belong to WarHusky2000. Let me know what y'all think! Stay awesome folks!**


	5. Chapter 5

The pieces of metal cut and scraped into his skin. His body felt heavy and cumbersome as he clunked down the halls. His head throbbed and he wasn't able to see clearly. The animatronics gave him strange looks and kept away from him, as he walked by. His breaths were heavy and labored and his body began to grow cold. It amazed him that he was able to walk. The hallways were dark, but it didn't take him too long to see the office, where Jeremy sat at the desk, occupied with the cameras. He forcefully took a deep breath, "S….a…v…e… t…h…e...m…" he wheezed, watching Jeremy look up. He began to black out every so often, "S…a…v…e… t…h…e…m…" his vision faded, but he blinked to refocus his vision, seeing that Jeremy now wore his Freddy head. He stood in the doorway for a moment. Trying to remember what was happening. His attacker had hit him on the head hard enough to disorient him. "S…a…v…e… t…h…e…m…" he gasped and held out a hand.

Jeremy had gasped in fear and pressed himself to a wall, grabbing his flashlight. He was now within five feet of the older man and was able to barely brush by him before Jeremy swung, "S…a…v…e… m…e…" he uttered before Jeremy hit him on the head with a flashlight with a loud _crack_. Everything then went black as he crashed to the floor.

Everything after that was choppy. _"Mike, what happened?"_ he barely heard as he curled in on himself in pain. "Save them…" he whimpered an writhed uncomfortably in the suit, unintentionally allowing the crossbeams and wires cut more and more into his body. Everything faded again.

 _"_ _What have you_ done _to him?!"_ Jeremy's voice snarled beside him.

 _"_ _Oh- this? Relax… most of it isn't even his. The boy saw too much."_ Gerald's voice chuckled, _"And I can't have any witnesses."_

The voices were muffled after that. His body began to feel constricted and like he was slowly being fed to a blender. The preexisting cuts and scrapes were raw now that the costume was being replaced, but he had lost the energy to call out. To scream, to beg for it to stop. Beg for the pain to end. His body went numb and he faded back out of consciousness once again.

"Dad?" he called weakly. He barely opened his eyes and found that he was sitting in the front seat of the car.

 _"_ _What, Mike?"_ his curt response seemed more panicked than anything.

"I love you…" he breathed.

 _"_ _Y-yeah- I love you too. You're gonna be okay, buddy, I promise."_

"…I'm sorry…"

 _"_ _Sorry? Don't be sorry. I'm sorry I'm such a pussy and didn't come after you. I should've been there for you. I-"_

"Shh…" he hushed, "I'm not mad at you…" he whispered.

I was never mad at you…

Mike screamed and jolted, finding himself sitting completely upright in his bed. He sighed shakily and wiped his eyes. He was then greeted with a large, fluffy, black cat with a white star over his eye, "Morning, buddy." He groaned and scratched his ear. "You're hungry- I get it. I get it." He sighed, "Fat little bastard…" He muttered and climbed out of bed and went downstairs to feed Star, however, the food container and bowl was empty. He rolled his eyes, "I gotta get milk and eggs anyway…" he yawned and climbed back upstairs to get dressed. He grabbed a pair of jeans and replaced his pajama pants with them. He then went to his closet and retrieved a clean, light blue polo shirt. Before he pulled it on, he caught a glance in the mirror at the black rows of stitches that decorated his torso. They didn't hurt much. They were more sore than anything. They were lightly bruised along the stitches where the cuts and slashes were. He shook his head and pulled on his shirt. He also had a few cuts and scratches on his head and face as well- but they were small and only one required stitches. He grabbed a white baseball cap and put it on.

After he made it downstairs, he grabbed the car keys and opened the door to leave, surprising Olivia before she was able to knock, "Oh- hey."

"Hi- Mike." She greeted, her expression seemed concerned, "Uh- I visited your dad yesterday… he's not looking so good."

"What do you mean?" Mike stepped outside, being sure that the cat hadn't tried running out.

"I mean he's starting to look pale. He's getting sick and he's too stubborn to get one of the physicians too look at him." She explained.

Mike sighed in frustration, "Shit…" he swore under his breath. "Um… why?"

"He can't afford it. He says that he's using whatever money he has at home for your funeral service." She said.

Mike nodded. "Well- we'll leave that money alone." He said. "I have some of my own money saved up. We'll use that to pay for his check-up. Tell him that it was yours if he asks." He instructed. "I have to run to the store anyway. I'll stop by the bank and get you the money for Dad, okay?"

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I want him to be taken care of." He said and locked the house behind him, "He can't _always_ be putting everyone before himself. He should consider himself a priority for once."

She smiled, "I couldn't agree with you more." She said, "Just- stop by my house when you're done. Okay?" she started across the street back to her house.

"You got it." Mike confirmed and got in the car. When he got to the grocery store, he grabbed a cart and leaned on it as he walked around the store. His flashback haunted him. He had never been so scared or uncertain in his life since the Bite. It didn't bother him much anymore. He couldn't remember what happened. He walked down the pet aisle and rubbed his eyes. How could Jeremy get sick? He had the best immune system out of everyone he knew.

He bumped his cart against someone else's. "Oh- geez." He backed up, "I'm sorry." He glanced up, "Stella?"

The woman who was with the cart looked at him and gasped, "Mike!" she rushed around the cart and hugged him.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" he yelped.

She flinched, "W-what happened? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Uh- there was an accident. I don't really feel like talking about it." He said and reached up for a bag of cat food, "How have you been?" he asked, looking her in the eye after setting the food down. Something wasn't right, "Are you wearing make-up?" he asked, "You never wore make-up."

She looked down, "Eh- David likes it…"

"But do _you_ like it?" he studied her closely, "Is that a black eye?" he grabbed her shoulders and looked at her closely, "Is he hitting you?"

"M-Mike! It's nothing- honestly!" she stammered.

"That's not nothing, that's-"

"Stella?" another voice called from another aisle. They were shortly approached by another man, easily a couple inches taller than Mike and probably weighed more as well. "Well! Never thought I'd see the half-brained bald kid here alone without his daddy." He taunted, "Where's Jer-bear, huh? Asleep still."

Mike growled, "In jail, thank you very much." He said and pulled Stella behind him, "Right where you'll be after I kick your ass."

David scoffed, "For what?"

"You know _damn_ well why!" he barked.

He smirked, "First off- that's none of your business." David started, "Second- keep your voice down. There are families here with kids." He then gave him a daring look, "But if you insist, I'll take your challenge. We'll meet outside." He started walking down the aisle, bumping Mike and grabbing Stella's arm as he passed by, "Come on." He pulled her along.

As soon as Mike got outside, he punched David in the face as hard as he could. David stumbled and held his cheek, "Pack a pretty good punch, don't you?" he brought himself back up and sent a punch into Mike's ribs, causing the smaller man to curl into that spot in pain.

"Mike- you don't have to do this!" Stella argued.

David turned around and slapped her, "Shut it!"

Mike jumped up, "Get away from her!" he barked and punched him again, this time in the jaw. David stumbled back, then lunged forward and shoved Mike into a wall hitting his head against the wall. He then continued to punch Mike in the stomach.

"David, stop it!" Stella went to grab his fist and hold him back, but she was knocked back onto the ground instead.

David shoved Mike into the wall as he leaned forward, hitting his head again. He brought his knee up into his stomach and then punched him on the side of his head.

Mike fell to his hands and knees and tried to regain his bearings. His ears rang and his vision spun around him, causing him to wobble even though he used all four limbs to keep himself up. He saw flashing lights and a few uniformed men approach the scene. He heard distorted shouting from David and a couple other men. He flinched as someone touched him. He tried focusing his attention on whoever it was.

"Are you okay?" he barely heard. Stella carefully sat him down against the wall and made him look at her, "Mikey? Can you hear me?" her voice was distant.

"I…" he panted, "I think I might throw up…" he groaned, even his voice sounded distant.

"Mike, look at me!" Stella grabbed both sides of his face and made him look at her, "Breathe, okay? Focus on me."

Everything became clear to him eventually. There were police. David was being arrested and they spoke to several other people. Those who saw the fight, he guessed.

"Sir?" a woman cop knelt in front of him, "Can I get your name?" she asked.

"M-ma'am…" he groaned and held his head, "I've got enough l-legal stuff to deal with." He winced at the new headache that had sprouted, "I- I need to go home. Just… keep him away from her." He pointed at Stella. "I need to go home…" he leaned over and retched, emptying last night's supper onto the pavement.

"Sir, did you drive here?" the officer asked and rose an eyebrow.

"I'll drive him home." Stella informed the officer. "He'll be okay." She took his left hand, "Come on, Mike."

He nodded and forced himself up, stumbling a bit and nearly falling to his right. He felt someone grab him and keep him from falling. "I got ya…"

Stella looked up and saw that another man had pulled Mike's arm over his shoulder, "Just get the car open." He had hazel eyes and blonde hair with red streaks.

Stella nodded, "Thank you."

"No problem." He said, "I saw the whole thing. I called the police." He helped Mike sit in the car, "Make sure he gets plenty of rest and drinks enough water, okay?"

"Yeah." Stella nodded, "Thank you. I'm Stella. That's Mike." She introduced her and Mike.

"Paul." He reached across the car and shook her hand, "Have a great day." He said and closed the door to Mike's side of the '02 Chevy Impala.

**This one was a long chapter. Wanted to add a little bit before Mike went to the store, but didn't expect for that to take up so much. But I think it was perfect anyway. If you have read Lost Son, then you recognize the flashback. If not, then read Days of Our Lives _and_ Lost Son because it explains a good portion of this. This is a sequel of the two. Stella's back! Lori probably predicted this in the first story, but she's back. Paul belongs to GrezzWizard, Olivia to WarHusky2000. Leave a review and stay awesome people!**


	6. Chapter 6

Stella stared at his body in horror. "M-Mike… what happened?" she whimpered. Her eyes traced every set of black lines that crossed his body.

Mike dabbed the blood off of the set of stitches that had been bleeding. He'd been silent the entire ride home, and then silent _and_ moody since Stella took his shirt off to check his ribs.

"Look- Mike… I'm sorry I upset you." She said, "Don't be mad at me…"

He sighed, "I'm not mad at you." He put some bandages on the injury. Fortunately it just bled a little bit- the stitches didn't reopen. "I just can't believe-" he shook his head, "David can't hurt you anymore." He said. "My dad's friend is a cop now, she'll make sure he spends a long time in jail." He explained and retrieved his shirt, seeing that blood had seeped into the side where he has begun bleeding.

"Mike… how did you get all of those stitches?" she asked, "And where's your dad?"

Mike sighed, "About a week and a half ago… there were several murders at the pizzeria. You know where my dad worked? I worked with him for a couple of years." He started, "Well- I was a witness to those murders." He said, "And the murderer- who was my biological father, hit me on the head and gagged me until I was forced into a suit. Well, the suit cut me up." He held out his arms, "Hence the stitches." He sighed.

She watched him for a while, "Wh-where's your dad?" she asked.

Mike was silent for a moment, "Dad's… in jail." He said, "He thought I was dead and he lost his mind. He killed his boss and had a bunch of witnesses. To his knowledge: I'm still dead." he concluded.

"Why don't you tell him you're alive?" Stella asked.

"Because if he finds out, he'll either lash out at whoever tells him, or he'll get into more trouble trying to get out to see me." He answered. "I know him- he's not one to be underestimated." He took a deep breath, "Besides, I'm trying to save up and help him get a lawyer." He paused, "Oh shit- the money!" he checked the time, "I gotta go to the bank." He stood up, but staggered at the pain in his ribs.

"Mike, sit down." She gently guided him down, "David hurt you pretty badly."

Mike shook his head and still stood up, "No- I need to get some money from the bank." He insisted, "Dad's sick and someone needs to pay for his treatment." He said and started for the door.

Stella rolled her eyes, "Fine, but I'm coming with you." She said.

Mike sighed, "Fine…" he got in the car and drove off as soon as she got settled.

Later that night, Mike settled in at his desk and made sure he was clocked in. He noticed the phone was blinking again, so he played the message.

"Okay, so your first night seemed to be fairly easy. We found another bot and put it in there somewhere. Thing's trashed though. It looks like it was two separate bots at one point." The recorder said.

Mike furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't even think that one's even functional. We're thinking of junking it too, if it doesn't run. It looks like Foxy but rebuilt and made into a girl."

Mike checked the cameras, "Mangle…" he searched around, then froze. He found that one of the cameras were broken, "Shit…" he searched around, playing the audio every so often, "Where is he…?"

"Springtrap seems to be a little… more- I dunno… anxious. I don't know what that guy's deal is. The weird part is he kept asking for the time. It's not like he had anyplace to be… but uh… look- if he gives you any trouble tonight- we'll up your pay for dealing with him. You're doing what- ten bucks an hour? Yeah… we'll pay you more. We'll talk in the morning. Uh- that destroyed bot is in the hallway next to the Chica head." He said, "Just- check on it once in a while, see if it does anything. Anyway, good night. Good luck!" he hung up.

Mike switched over to the camera that was pointed at the Chica head on the floor in the hallway. "That is Mangle." He said. He searched the cameras for Springtrap, finding him nowhere. "He's gotta be in the vents…" he checked the vent cameras. His body grew cold and he checked the doorway and the window, "Where the fuck is he?" he asked. He went back to the room with the broken camera, "He's gotta be in there." He mumbled to himself. He quickly reach over to the other monitor and rebooted the ventilation system. He checked the camera again and found another camera had gone out in the room directly next to the blank room. His heart began pounding and his body froze. "Oh shit…" he breathed.

There was then a loud, static-like rattling noise that followed. Mike jumped and hit his leg on the desk, he looked around for the noise, but found nothing. He looked around frantically and nursed his knee. He finally met a pair of white, glowing eyes that peeked over the windowsill. "M-Mangle?"

She stared straight at him, the loud, grinding noise seeming to have a pattern. She kept glancing to the right. She then vanished, leaving him in silence.

His body was trembling and his heart was beating out of his chest. He quickly checked the camera and jumped in fear, finding Springtrap's face blocking the view. Mike's stomach twisted, seeing the same blue eyes that he shared and the blood and flesh that showed through the seams. "Are you ready to play, son?" he asked, then his hand came into view and the camera went to static.

Mike took a deep breath and looked at the corresponding camera, and found the room was empty. He scrambled and checked the other camera, finding that room empty as well. He began coughing and checked the vents, sealing the closest one to Springtrap. He then turned to reboot the ventilation and camera systems, seeing Foxy in between. This time, he looked different than he did before. He looked bigger, his teeth appeared sharper, and his eyes were no longer present. The Fox leaned forward and screamed, causing Mike to scream and flinch. He quickly rebooted all of the systems and grabbed his head where it ached the most- his forehead and temples. He looked up and saw Mangle in the window again, shrieking and looking to the right in fear. There was then a metallic scream, forcing her to run and hide as Springtrap came into view.

Springtrap looked into the window and sneered with every teeth on and in the monster. Mike growled, "Bring it." He said, reaching into his bag, though his eyes never left Springtrap.

Springtrap seemed to chuckle and made his way around the window to the doorway. As he got close enough to Mike, Mike swung a metallic-green baton and hit Springtrap on the side of his head, causing him to stumble. Mike then bolted out the doorway and down the hall, he looked up at saw the camera, seeing the red light blinking. He knew he wasn't looking into that room before Springtrap showed himself, which only meant Springtrap was looking for him in the cameras. He took the baton and smashed the camera, running to the next room.

"You can't escape me, Michael." Springtrap's haunting voice chilled through the intercom.

Mike looked up at the speaker, completely unaware that he had that ability in that office. It would've been a literal lifesaver if they had it in the old office. He began coughing, running to the next room. He looked up and jolted, backing away upon seeing a monstrous adaptation of Bonnie. His face was shredded, his teeth were sharpened like's Foxy's, and his fingertips looked like drills. He screamed and leaned forward

Mike flinched and found that he was unharmed. He snarled and turned around, preparing the baton to attack. A bell rang, allowing him to relax.

"You w-won tonight, dear son… but tomorrow I won't go so easy on you…"

Mike growled and started back to the office, grabbing his bag and starting back to the main entrance.

Nightre stopped in her tracks upon seeing him, "Wow- rough night?" she asked.

Mike paused and remembered that he was actually in a fight with David the day before. He shook his head and shrugged, "Well, the bot was a little more aggressive with me." He started, "He started destroying some of the cameras. I don't think he likes that other animatronic you guys brought in."

"Oh! Okay then." She nodded, "Um… Kevin said to up your pay if he was to give you trouble." She said to herself, "And the other bot… we'll just get rid of her…"

Mike though fast, "Uh- if you're gonna get rid of the smaller one, I'll take her." He said, "It's uh… it meant a lot to my dad…"

She thought for a while, "Oh- okay then." She smiled. "As for your wage…" she continued, "You're getting… ten an hour… does… $10.75 sound good?"

"Sounds great." He nodded. "You guys might want to get those cameras replaced." He said, "Uh- cameras two, five and seven."

She nodded, "Okay then, no problem." She turned to the closest mechanic to her, "Can you bring the destroyed animatronic up here, please?"

The man nodded and left to search for Mangle.

Nightre turned back to Mike, "I don't understand the value of that robot… but…"

Mike shrugged, "My dad worked at the last location that burned down. He doesn't work for the company anymore, but that animatronic was his favorite for some reason." He explained, "Something about her needing a little care." He chuckled, "I guess it's like looking at it like an old beat-up piece of crap car that he fell in love with."

Nightre nodded, "Oh! Okay." She smiled, "I guess that makes sense." She tugged at the button on her shirt, "I love buttons. And my favorite character from Freddy Fazbear's was the Puppet guy." She explained, "I guess I'd do the same if it were him, right?"

Mike shrugged, "I guess. To each their own. I used to like the fox, but uh…" his head began to sting, he shook it away, "We don't really get along. I just like the destroyed one too. But… she has more of a meaning to my dad."

The mechanic returned with the jumbled up mess of wires and endoskeleton limbs that he once knew as Mangle. He took Mangle from the mechanic, "Thank you." He said, "It was nice talking to you, Nightre." He bowed his head, "And… uh- don't forget-" he yawned loudly, "Those cameras."

She giggled, "Get some sleep, Mike." She said and let him leave.

Mike carefully loaded Mangle into Jeremy's Impala, resting her in the backseat, "Just don't bother me while I'm driving, okay?" he asked and got into the car. As he drove home, he smiled slightly, feeling happy that he was able to rescue his father's friend from work. She was going to need work, but with a little help from Jarvis, she'd be as good as new.

**Sorry this took so long to update! A little bit of everything in this chapter. I had to incorporate Five Nights 4 into this, since that just came out. I'm leaving the story line how it actually is. Leave a review if you want! You guys are awesome! Stay that way, folks!**


	7. Chapter 7

Later that afternoon, after Mike had gotten some decent sleep- he had called and invited Jarvis and Rhythmi over to help repair Mangle. The three sat in the living room at the moment as Jarvis tried repairing Mangle. Rhythmi sat in the living room and watched patiently with Mike. Star chirped and began rubbing against Jarvis' leg.

Jarvis ignored the cat, "How did you find her again?" he asked as he tried untangling wires that had melted together. "Geez- the fire really made you more of a mess than you were before, didn't it?"

"The company just- gave her to me…" Mike shrugged, "They didn't think she was gonna run and the other bot didn't like her. They were gonna throw her away anyway, so they let me take her home. I'm just glad she wasn't destroyed in the fire." He managed a small smile, "Just wait until Dad sees her, though."

Star looked up at Jarvis and meowed loudly

"Star, stop it- come here." Mike pat his leg, beckoning for the cat to trot over.

"Well- that's good." Jarvis responded, "Do you have any spare wires or anything I can replace these with?"

Mike shook his head and picked up the cat, "I can't say that I do, no…"

"That's alright." Jarvis brushed off his hands, "I got some in the car." He looked at Rhythmi, "Sweetie- would you mind?" he asked.

"Sure." She jumped up and hopped out the door

"So- Stella helped you with David, huh?" he asked.

Mike looked up at Jarvis nervously and with confusion, "Huh? How do you know about that? Unless you've talk to Stella?" he felt the cuts on his face, "Or Lori?"

Jarvis shrugged, "I have my ways." He said casually just as Rhythmi came back into the room with a roll of wire, setting it beside Jarvis. As Jarvis began unreeling some of the wires, Mangle tried speaking, however, with her damaged wire and voice box, only the loud, rattling, crackling noise filled the room and caused the three to cringe and cover their ears and for the cat to run off .

"Mangle! Stop!" Mike barked.

Mangle flinched and got quiet.

Stella came downstairs, "What was that about?" she asked.

"Mangle…" Mike answered, then looked down at the broken animatronic, "I'm sorry, girl, but you shouldn't try talking until we get your voice box fixed."

"Oh no…" Jarvis breathed and jumped over to Rhythmi's side, who now laid sideways on the couch.

Mike looked over, "Is she okay?"

"What happened?" Stella asked, both she and Mike went over to check and see if she was okay.

Jarvis examined Rhythmi for a moment, "She blacked out again…" he groaned in concern.

"This… has happened before?" Stella asked.

"Yeah…" Jarvis nodded.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Mike asked.

Jarvis sighed and gently shook Rhythmi, trying to wake her up, "Yeah… kind of… Remember the night that Bonnie hurt your dad and Rhythmi and Wright ended up in the hospital?"

Mike thought for a moment, "When Wright lost his arm?" he asked.

"Yeah- well- Rhythmi was bit by Mangle and was seriously hurt… she has triggers that make her black out… Lori says it's a psychological thing and that when it all happened, her brain still can't comprehend it all happening, so it shuts down and renders her unconscious. Uh- traumatization, I guess." He explained, "It must've been Mangle's voice that triggered it this time…"

Mike nodded, "Makes sense…"

"When did this all happen?" Stella asked.

"It was when I was in the hospital after taking that bullet for Darrel." Mike explained. "I understand the trauma thing though… I get a headache every time I see Foxy."

Rhythmi jolted and barely opened her eyes, her face began to sweat and her breathing grew heavy.

"Rhy, just get some rest while I take care of Mangle, okay?" Jarvis hugged her.

Rhythmi nodded and relaxed on the couch.

Quite some time later, Stella announced that supper was ready as the smell of stir fry filled the kitchen and living room. Mike stood up and led Jarvis and Rhythmi to the dining room.

Jarvis sat down, "So now that Mangle's voice is fixed, I'm going to need a lot of spare parts for the rest of her body."

"It's okay, Jarvis…" Mangle cut in, "I'd still prefer to climb about. Though my optics are still damaged…" she sank.

"I'll see about getting some spare parts from work to fix that…" Mike suggested, taking in a large bite of the dish Stella had presented to him.

"Mikey- I wouldn't risk it… your job is dangerous enough as it is…" Stella argued.

"Yeah, buddy. I wouldn't risk it…" Jarvis added. "I'll figure out something to fix Mangle's op-system. You just think of a new name for her."

Mike stared at Jarvis for a good, long, minute, "How do you even know how dangerous my job is?" he asked, "I haven't old you anything about it." He paused, "It was Lori, wasn't it? She told you, didn't she?"

Jarvis sighed, "Yes, Mike. It was Lori. Look- she worries about you and she worries about your dad's state if he found out that you _were_ alive but you got yourself _killed_ trying to bail him out of prison. She doesn't see things ending well with this job." He said.

"Of course she doesn't…" Mike mumbled.

"Mike, we're serious." Rhythmi argued, "I don't like this new Fazbear's Fright place…"

"Rhy, it's the only thing I know. And frankly, if I went anywhere else, it would take too long to train me in anything else and I won't get paid as soon as I need too. This was my best bet."

"You could've gotten a job at a post office." Stella said.

"And do what? Protect someone's birthday card? What am I supposed to do when I see someone trying to rob a post office?" he asked.

"Michael…" Stella started sternly.

Mike sighed and kept eating.

"Mike, what if someone tries to kill you again at this job?" Jarvis asked. "Then what?"

Mike just looked up at him.

"Besides the fact that Jeremy wants to marry Olivia- what exactly does he have to live for?"

"Jarvis!" Rhythmi snapped.

"What- I'm right, aren't I?" he defended himself, "Mikey- you were the guy's life! I can't even begin to tell you how pissed he was when Morgan hired you." He said, "You were his kid. And… being unable to protect you and watching you die like that… destroyed the guy's sanity. Some people would've killed themselves…" he sighed, "We can't lose you again."

Mike sighed and looked down. "I know…" he sighed, "But Lori said that things will work out." He said, "I'll talk to her tomorrow and ask… just to double-check…" he said solemnly. "I just… _need_ for things to work out." He said.

"We know…" Rhythmi agreed.

"We do too." Jarvis added.

The room was fairly dark, cinderblocks made up the small walls of his living quarters. His cellmate laid in the other bed, fast asleep. He focused his attention on his roughened, cut-up hands. 'Of all things you could've lost your temper and do… it had to result in me missing my son's funeral… what kind of mother are you?' he thought to Mary.

 _I'm sorry, Jeremy. B-but by some miracle, the others will get you out of here and you can…_

'Visit his grave?'

The thought of it sickened Jeremy. All this talk about arranging a funeral for Mike and going to visit his grave. It still sent shivers down his spine and twisted his stomach to think that he lost Mike. Jeremy jerked forward and began coughing violently, wincing in the pain in his back.

 _Jeremy… lie down. Get some sleep. You need to get better._

"Hey buddy?" a deep voice interrupted his thoughts, "You gonna be alright?"

Jeremy looked up at his cellmate, who was now awake and turned toward him.

"Y-yeah…" Jeremy coughed, "It's just a cough…"

"Sounds a little worse than that- don't you think?" he asked.

"Just go back to sleep, Robert…" Jeremy said, "I'll be fine…"

Robert shrugged, "Thing's will turn out, alright?"

Jeremy just looked at him.

Robert readjusted himself on the small cot-like bed he was sleeping on, "This… depression thing you've got going on? About your kid? It'll all be okay. Besides… if your kid was as great as you say he was, I bet he wouldn't want you spending your entire jail-time dwelling on it. Especially if the stress is getting you sick."

"Just go back to bed, Robert." Jeremy repeated, his tone hardening.

Robert shrugged, "Alright… good night, Fitzgerald..."

Jeremy sighed and watched the man fall asleep.

 _He's only trying to help you, Jeremy… he's just trying to encourage you._

Jeremy laid down on his left side, hoping to keep a little pressure off his right side so it didn't hurt him. 'I wasn't there for him…'

 _Jeremy…_

'How can you expect me to think everything's going to be okay? When I couldn't save my own son?'

 _I couldn't save my own son either! Do you think I don't know what you're going through? I let my little boy wander off and he was killed by the same son of a bitch that killed Mike! I know!_

Jeremy curled in on himself, his eyes flashing black and fighting for control.

 _I just can't stand sitting here and letting you pout and mope and give up on your life! I refuse to let you do the same thing I did._ Her voice cracked, as though she was beginning to cry, _You're not even trying anymore… and it kills me to see you like this. Just… go get some medication tomorrow, and tell them you need to rest… okay?_

Jeremy nodded and closed his emerald eyes, taking in a deep, raspy breath, "Tomorrow is another day…"

*See what I did there?*


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning, Mike drove to see Lori, in hopes of reassurance. He walked in and was instantly greeted with a hug from the psychic. "How are you doing?" she asked cheerfully, then saw his serious expression. She sighed, "I knew Jarvis was gonna tell you…" she turned around and sat down on a bean-bag chair, "Go ahead and sit…" she pinched the bridge of her nose under her glasses.

Mike plopped himself down onto one of the cushions lying in the lobby, "So you know why I'm here?" he asked.

She just looked at him, "I've been getting migraines lately, so I do… but- just go ahead and ask me. I'll answer to the best of my ability."

Mike nodded, "If I keep working at Fazbear's Fright, will it kill me?" he asked sincerely.

"No, it will not." She answered without hesitation.

"Okay- will it _almost_ kill me?" he asked.

"No-" she looked up in thought, "T-that answer wasn't clear." She grabbed her head, "I-I can't do this today… I'm sorry, Mikey…"

"What did you tell Jarvis and Rhythmi?" he asked, "You can at least tell me that, right?"

She managed a smile and chuckled, "You're just like Jeremy, you know that?"

Mike smirked, "I've been told that."

She massaged her temples for a moment, "Jarvis and Rhythmi… they came in here to figure out why Rhythmi would black out. After I figured it out, I told them that I was worried about this job of yours. You're gonna be okay- but I see bad things happening because of this…" she looked at him nervously. "And I don't know what it is…"

Mike watched her for a while. Jeremy knew Lori for a long time. Lori was almost like an Aunt to Mike and was often called that when she came to visit. He couldn't be mad at her. He leaned forward and gave her a hug, "Don't sweat it, okay?" he let her go, "Get some rest." He stood up, going to the door and flipping the 'open' sign, showing the outside that the shop was closed. "Everything will be okay, Lori, alright?"

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Be careful tonight, okay, Mike? You should know, that Springtrap doesn't play by the rules…" she said.

"I know." Mike nodded and left the shop, going back out to the Impala and taking a seat inside. He took a deep breath. "She's right though…" he rested his arms on the steering wheel and rested his head on his arms. He shook his head and sat back up, backing out of his parking space and driving home. He checked the dashboard for the time and felt bed for waking up Stella so early so she can keep an eye on Mangle. He felt bad for leaving her with Mangle in general. He pulled up to the house and took a second to get out of the car, thinking about the hallucinations he had while he was working. He remembered the ay Foxy looked. His temples began to hurt, starting a headache that was going to linger for a while. He shook the image away and went inside, "Stella? I'm home!" he called, picking up the habit of announcing his arrival from Jeremy, even if it was to the cat.

Stella immediately rushed over and hid behind Mike, "Mikey?"

"What's wrong?" he turned around to look at her.

"That robot… it just keeps staring at me. And Star is terrified of it." She said, "It keeps climbing the walls."

"Mangle does that." Mike said, "She's not going to hurt you, she's just lonely and wants a friend."

Mangle scuttled into the room, "Mike!" she cheered and nuzzled his hand. "I want to hold the furry thing, but it won't let me." She looked back to the kitchen sadly. Stella held onto Mike's shoulders and whimpered.

"He's scared." Mike said simply, "You're easy ten times his size. But he'll have to get used to you." He said, then pulled Stella out from behind him, "Stella, say hi to Mangle."

"Its name is Mangle?" she asked, still looking unsure at the broken animatronic.

" _Her_ name, yes, is Mangle. She was so popular with the kids that they took her apart and put her back together."

"Mike?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared."

Mangle lowered herself to the ground submissively, "I'm sorry…" she said sadly, "I just wanted to play…"

"Look, you hurt the fox's feelings." Mike said jokingly.

"Michael, can I talk to you _alone_ please?" Stella turned around to face him.

Mike's smirk faded, "Okay." He leaned over to look at Mangle passed Stella's shoulder, "Mangle, go back in the kitchen, okay? We'll play later."

"Okay!" Mangle got up and scurried away.

Mike looked down at Stella and was given a look that indicated that he was in trouble, "What?"

"Isn't that one of the things that tried to kill your dad at his last job?" she asked, "One of the things trying to kill you at _this_ one?"

"She probably hurt my dad once. Ever. That I can think of. And that was because her AI was reset, but fortunately her programming was always a little faulty."

"A little faulty? Who's to say she won't try to kill us in our sleep? Who's to say she won't turn evil and try to bite our-" she froze and stopped herself for a moment.

Mike crossed his arms and rose an eyebrow, ignoring the headache rising intensity. "Bite our _what_ exactly?"

She sank, "N-nothing."

Mike sighed, "Mangle isn't going to hurt us. She's never hurt me and if she had ever hurt my dad or anyone else, she felt awful for it and avoided them so she wouldn't hurt them again." He explained, "She's not a bad animatronic."

Stella nodded and looked down, having glanced at his hat one too many times.

"She isn't going anywhere. I brought her home for Dad, because I know she was his friend." He stated, "Just- try to be nice to her? Try getting along? Believe it or not, but she has feelings too."

"Mike, she's a robot, she-"

"I'm gonna stop you there." He held a hand out to stop her from speaking, "That's bullshit." He said, "You remember how I was in school. Top of the class, practically a genius, right?"

"Yes…" she agreed.

"Everyone thought the opposite of me because of my head." He said.

She thought for a while, avoiding eye contact with him. "Fine…" she sighed and closed her eyes. "I'll try." She took a deep breath, "She just wants to play?" she started back for the kitchen.

Jeremy sat in the corner of the cafeteria, folding sheets of paper into birds and other animals quietly. He sat at the table and ignored the one other person that sat with him, his cellmate, Robert. He sat quietly, remembering when Mike was thirteen, he had a fascination of origami and would come home every other day with another paper swan, or even a dragon.

Robert took another bite of his mashed potatoes and continued to watch Jeremy fold his eighth swan. "Are you even going to eat?" he asked.

"Not hungry…" Jeremy nudged his tray over to him, "You can have it." He said, knowing Robert always wished he could have seconds to feed his massive appetite.

Robert reluctantly took the tray. "You're looking worse there buddy." He said, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Jeremy recovered his balance from leaning too far to the right. "I think I might be sick…" he said, "Olivia gave the medics some money for treatment, but I told her to hang onto it for Mike's services…" he said solemnly.

"It wasn't from the funeral money, was it?"

"No, she said it was her money…" Jeremy said, "Apparently. I'm amazed she had money left over after her trip with-" he jerked forward and began coughing.

"Hey, freak!" a man from another table barked.

Jeremy glared at the owner of the voice.

"Show us that thing with your eyes!"

Robert glared at the man, "Fuck off, Rick!" he growled.

"Or what? You'll kick my ass and protect for _wife_ from me?" Rick chuckled. "Make me, Collins!" the man laughed.

Robert rolled his eyes and looked back at Jeremy, "Ignore him. He's just stupid." He said, watching Jeremy massage his head, "You gonna be alright?"

"Only if Rick shuts the hell up."

"Yo, Fitzgerald! What kind of sick, twisted, and fucked-up do you have to be in order to kill your own son?"

Jeremy's eyes went black as he charged at the neighboring table. Robert jumped up and wrapped his arms around Jeremy, keeping him from going much farther. "Jeremy! Stop! He's not worth your time!" he growled and pulled Jeremy away as the man flailed and kicked around.

"Don't talk about my kid like that!? How dare you think I'd even hurt him!" Jeremy roared, "Robert! Put me down!" he snarled.

"Jeremy! Calm down! This would be your last straw! They're gonna put you in solitary confinement!" he said, tightening his grip on the man.

Rick and his company had jumped up from their table and was laughing at this point.

Jeremy growled and sent his head back, hitting Robert's nose and forcing him to drop him. As Robert stumbled back to recover and nurse his nose, Jeremy charged at Rick and punched him, sending him to the ground. He then pinned Rick down and continued to punch him until his knuckles bled. A circle began to form around them, then shortly after, guards had run in to separate the two.

"What the hell is going on?!" one of them barked.

"I'd never hurt my son!" Jeremy yelled, on the verge of tears, "I didn't kill him!" he screamed, "I couldn't _protect_ him!" his actions became sluggish, "I- I…" his eyes changed back to green and drifted closed.

Robert wiped the blood off of his face and watched them carry away Jeremy and drag Rick to his cell. He followed the guards carrying Jeremy, "Rick provoked him. J-Jeremy lost control."

"We get it, just go back to the cafeteria." One of the guards replied.

"Holy shit- is he bleeding?" the other guard asked.

Robert looked down at Jeremy's back, finding a small blood spot. He sighed and looked down, "He was hurt before he got here. He had it quickly patched up, but didn't get it properly taken care of…" he informed them. "He's never told anyone about it but me."

**I kinda just spouted random crap for this chapter- But- I guess it needed to be covered? I dunno, not too thrilled about this chapter. Lemme know what you guys think. Been mentally weird lately, so… yeah…**


	9. Chapter 9

That night, Mike sat down in his office after setting down his bag. He held his head in his hands and messaged his temples. Only thing to be heard at the moment was the rattling desk fan. However, it wasn't long before he was greeted by company.

"Hello, Mike…" a mousy voice greeted, "Have you been getting much sleep?" she asked after studying him for a moment.

He looked up at her, seeing it was the secretary, Nightre, "I've had this headache since this morning, that and I got into an argument with my girlfriend earlier." He paused, "What are you doing here?" he asked, "Don't you work during the day?" he asked.

She sighed, "Yeah… Kevin says I get to work with you just for tonight…" she said, "Isn't that great?" she asked sarcastically.

"Why?" Mike asked.

Nightre shrugged, "I'm not a hundred-percent sure… uh… he should've left a note on your desk."

Mike grabbed the note and read it, muttering parts of the note aloud here and there… he paused for a bit, "Kevin thinks I'm full of shit and that I'm exaggerating how aggressive Springtrap is." He rolled his eyes, "I hope he realizes how dangerous this job could be for you…" he said.

She turned around and checked the hall out of nervousness, then turned back to Mike, "Uh- let's get started, I guess?" she began feeling uneasy about the assignment already.

Mike ignored her paranoid action, having felt the same way when he first started when he worked with Jeremy. He switched on the cameras and saw Springtrap on the first one he opened. "Wow… pretty easy to find tonight, aren't you?" he asked and played a noise in the next room. He sighed and checked the systems, "This is weird…" he watched the camera go to static, feeling his heart beat faster, but he was able to relax after seeing that Springtrap didn't budge. He sat back in his chair, "What are you planning, you old bastard…?" he muttered and eyed the animatronic suspiciously. The animatronic seemed lifeless.

Nightre pulled up a chair and sat beside him. She studied the screen with him, "Is this… does he normally _not_ do this?"

Mike shook his head. He took a deep breath, "He's up to something…"

Nightre watched the screen, then looked at Mike strangely, "S-so… your favorite's Foxy?" she asked.

"Was…" Mike corrected her, his eyes staying focused on the screen.

"Why don't you like him anymore? He can't be too much different from that one you took home yesterday…" she said.

"It's a personal thing." He said. "Foxy was cool… but uh…" he sighed, "I try not to talk about it…" he said, a headache starting to form.

"What happened?" she said, "You can tell me." She inched closer, taking her chair with her.

Mike restarted a few of the systems and checked the cameras again. He was silent for a while.

She sank. Then turned back to the screen, seeing that Springtrap still hadn't moved. "I was abandoned when I was little." She said, "I was found by another family and they adopted me…" she began to explain, "They took me to Freddy Fazbear's- the last location… I remember the puppet was at the prize counter. I always figured he was kinda lonely…" she smiled distantly, though she still watched the camera. "I always heard him talking when I was in there… when no one else was around."

Mike knew why. After working with Jeremy it didn't take him too long to figure out what the deal was with the Marionette.

"Y-you probably think I'm weird for hearing voices…" she sank.

Mike shook his head and refreshed the camera, checking the systems afterwards, "Not at all…" he answered, "My dad… He- uh…" he thought for a while, "He had a voice in his head…"

"Did he? Was he like- schizophrenic or something?" she asked, tilting her head.

Mike shook his head, "It'd be better if I didn't tell you… I shouldn't be blabbering stuff like this out to _anyone_." He said. He gasped, "He moved!" he pointed at the screen.

Nightre's attention snapped to the monitor, "Huh?" she gasped, seeing that the ragged animatronic now looked directly into the camera. "Oh my god…"

"But he's still not moving anywhere…" Mike shook his head. He sighed and held his head, "You don't believe me, do you?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I believe in the supernatural… but…" she sighed, "I have to take notes…" she looked back up at Mike, "I believe you, Michael, but…"

"Just- Mike…" he said. He took a deep breath, as he let it out, he began coughing. He forced his eyes open to look over at the system monitor, as he turned, he caught a glimpse of a third being standing in the office with him and Nightre. The face was shredded, the eyes glowed, the fox's teeth were bared. He screamed and flinched as the figure jumped at him. Once the vision faded, the alarm blared. Nightre covered her ears and watched Mike the whole time, swearing she could see red seeping through his cap. Mike fumbled with the keyboard to the system monitor as he reset each of the system, "M-Mike? Your head!" she gasped.

Mike panted as his heart pounded in his ears, causing them to ring. He took a moment before a wave of pain surged through his head, he groaned.

Nightre blinked a few times and even shook her head before she was able to see clearly, seeing that his head wasn't actually bleeding. "A-are you okay?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Migraine… I get these more often than anyone else…" he said, "There are triggers…" he opened his light blue eyes and looked back up at the monitor, seeing that the screen was occupied by static. He quickly reset the video system and inhaled deeply through his nose, letting it out through his mouth, "I have a… condition…"

She nodded, "What kind of condition?" she asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

He thought for a while, not paying much attention to the monitor. "Well- most people know about it by now…" he looked her in the eye, his icy look becoming firm, "I don't want any sympathy…" he glared at her.

The glare caused her to flinch. Then she quickly nodded.

He sighed and took off his cap, revealing the scars that ran around his scalp.

She gasped, "Oh my God, what happened?" she asked.

"Foxy…" he said, quickly replacing his hat.

She shook her head, bewildered, "W-wait…" she gasped again, " _You're_ the victim from the Bite of '87!?" she asked. Then she growled, "That security guy set you up…"

Mike stoop up abruptly, "That 'security guy'…" he started, now towering over the young secretary, "Was trying to _help_ me. I freaked out when he picked me up to separate me from Foxy so this _wouldn't_ happen. Foxy was aiming for _him_." He huffed, "That man has been blaming himself for this accident for seventeen years, raising me as his own son. Protecting me from things like _this_!" he snarled, pointing at the monitor showing an empty room, "He's in prison right now because me killed the guy that almost had _me_ killed."

Nightre whimpered, "Th-ther security guy was your dad?"

" _Is_ my dad." He corrected, "I'm working here so I can pay to get him a good lawyer." He glanced over at the monitor, realizing that the room it was focused on was empty. "Where'd he go?" he asked.

Nightre looked down as Mike switched through the rooms in a panic. "Mike… I'm so sorry…" she sighed, "I… I didn't know."

Mike closed his eyes calmly, " _I'm_ sorry…" he said, "I shouldn't have lashed out like that…" he sat down and reached for his bag, retrieving the green metallic baton that was given to Jeremy, "My dad's always been protective of me like that…" he shook his head, "My… adoptive dad…" he held the baton in his lap, running his fingers along the dents and scratches it had gained over the years since Olivia had given it to Jeremy. "I… can't help but to be the same for him. IT's always been us. Of course there's Oliva, his girlfriend… but… He raised me. He's pretty much my best friend."

She nodded, "I understand." She said.

Mike glared at the video feed and switched through the different cameras, "I don't see him anywhere…" he said, "He's been inactive all night…" he sighed, quickly checking the time. "It's almost six…" he breathed anxiously. "I don't know what he's planning."

Nightre quickly wrote down on the notepad that she had with her.

Mike even searched the vents, shaking his head as he only saw they were all empty. "I don't get this…" he whispered.

The remainder of their time together was spent in silence, Mike frantically searched the cameras and muttered here and there. The alarm for six o' clock had gone off. He let out a sigh of relief. "I… I don't understand why he did this." He shook his head, then he growled, "He's trying to make me look bad. That's what this is." He glared at the screen. He grabbed his bag and stood up, his eyes emotionless.

Nightre stood up, "If it means anything…" she started, tucking her notepad back into her bag, "I don't think you're crazy…" she looked up at him and smiled sheepishly, "I believe you."

He sighed, "Thanks…" he tucked the baton in his belt and started for the door, "I'll follow you out." He said.

She nodded and started for the exit.

Mike kept a close eye out for Springtrap, mentally cursing at the metal beast. As Nightre exited, and just before Mike could reach the door, his pant leg caught on a piece of equipment that sat by the door. He cursed and shook his leg free. He heard quick and heavy footsteps approach him from behind. He gasped and turned around, right in time for Springtrap to catch him around his throat and slam him against the wall, keeping his feet off the ground.

Mike wheezed, trying to push back the pain vibrating the back of his head.

The face inside Springtrap's mouth sneered, "Have you checked the children?" he asked.

Mike was familiar with horror movies, and often used to watch them with Jeremy, he didn't understand why that line would be relevant. He kicked violently to break free, but he was only wasting energy. He gagged, trying to get the monster to clarify what he meant. The face under the mask smirked and hit Mike against the wall.

"Mike!" Nightre shrieked, running back into the building.

The possessed spring-locked suit turned his head all the way around to look at Nightre, causing her to freeze in her tracks, she glanced over at Mike in fear. His eyes, though they had grown tired, told her to stay away.

Mike fumbled for the baton at his belt, but accidentally dropped it instead.

Springtrap turned his head back and repeated, "Have you checked the children?"

Nightre jumped at the sound of someone exiting their vehicles, "H-hey! Help!" she cried.

Springtrap threw Mike at the door, having him hit his head once more as he fell. The suit was gone by the time anyone came to help.

Nightre knelt by him and helped him up. He held up his index finger in protest, coughing and gasping for air. He flopped back to his right side and held the top of his head, having hit it on the doorframe when Springtrap threw him. His body shook from the attack.

"Mike?" Nightre kept her hand on his shoulder, "Are you gonna be okay?" she asked.

He stood his head, almost clawing at the injury, "N-no…" he trembled, "I need to go home…" he squeezed his eyes shut.

A man in a blue button-up shirt ran up and knelt by the two, "What happened?" he asked, then he looked at Nightre, "Who did this?" he asked.

"It was the suit!" she said, "H-He was inactive all night! Then as we were leaving he attacked him!" she looked down at Mike, who appeared to be falling asleep, "Kevin, w-what are we going to do about him?"

Kevin thought for a while. Then he sighed, "Get him home. Make sure he's taken care of. Okay? I'll handle it."

Nightre nodded, then she tugged on Mike's sleeve, urging him to get up, "Come on, Mikey… I need to get you home."

Mike grunted in displeasure, then groaned in pain.

"Don't let him fall asleep." Kevin stood up and turned toward the inside of the building, "Keep him awake."

Nightre nodded. "Come on, Mike." She urged him again, slowly but surely, he was up on his feet and hobbled to Nightre's car. She helped him into the front passenger seat and got him buckled in. "Mike, I need you awake so you can tell me where you live, okay?"

He nodded and forced his eyes open. He carefully leaned his head back and stared out in front of the car.

After a few turns and some barely intelligible mumbles from the twenty-two-year-old in the passenger seat, Nightre finally pulled up into the driveway to Mike and Jeremy's home. She was shortly met with a very confused and concerned Stella.

"Who are you?" she asked, her brown eyes darting to Mike, "What happened to him?"

"He was attacked at work." Nightre grunted, pulling Mike's arm over her shoulder, supporting him so he could step out of the car without falling over. "I'm Kevin's secretary."

Stella helped support Mike's other side, "Let me help you… he's kinda heavy." She helped them inside and glanced up the stairs, then she shook her head and guided Nightre to lay Mike on the couch.

"Stella?" Mangle's sweet voice wandered into the room as she crawled in on the ceiling.

After Nightre set Mike on the couch, she looked up and screamed, causing Mike to scream.

Stella jumped up and cupped a hand over Nightre's mouth, watching Mike writhe uncomfortably on the couch. She then looked up at Mangle, who seemed to be backing away from the screaming young secretary. "Mangle, go to the kitchen or something. Out of the living room!" she commanded.

Mangle inched out of the room, glancing down at Mike. Her ears lowered and she completely left the room.

"What-?" Nightre asked, muffled under Stella's hand.

Stella removed her hand, "Mike brought that home the other day." She said. "He said that he brought it home because his dad liked her."

Nightre nodded "I remember now…" she sighed. Then she looked down at Mike, who continued to groan in pain. "Is he going to be okay?" she asked.

Stella sighed, "I don't know…" she knelt by Mike and took off his cap, revealing black and red bruises on the left side of his forehead and on the back of his head. "Go in the kitchen-" she pointed at the doorway, "Grab two ice packs from the freezer and bring it here, please…"

Nightre nodded and ran off.

"Mikey?" Stella called.

He only grunted in response.

"Did…" she took a deep breath, "Did that animatronic do this?" she asked.

It took a moment, but Mike nodded… barely.

"Here you go…" Nightre handed Stella the ice packs.

"Thank you…" Stella dropped the ice packs in her lap, then quickly pulled off her shirt so she could wrap one of the ice packs in something. Nightre shifted uncomfortably, looking away.

Stella wrapped the shirt around an ice pack and carefully lifted Mike's head, sliding the ice pack under his head. In an instant, his expression went from pained to somewhat relieved. Stella glanced down and noticed that his neck was reddened, "The animatronic?" she asked.

Nightre nodded, "That thing…" she shook her head, "That thing is nothing like I've ever seen before."

Stella sighed, "Can you grab one of the towels from the kitchen, please?"

Nightre nodded and jumped up.

Stella gently rubbed the right side of his head, away from the bruise. "Mike, are you awake?" she asked. But there was no response. She sighed sadly. She'd seen him like this only one other time, but he was up on his feet in no time. However… he couldn't remember what happened and he had to be caught up on the previous two weeks. She hoped that this wasn't going to be the case.

Nightre quickly returned and handed Stella the towel. "Here…"

Stella nodded silently and wrapped the other ice pack, setting on the other bruised spot of Mike's head. She took a deep breath, "Is his car still at your guys' work?" she asked.

Nightre thought for a while, "I guess?" she shrugged, "I don't know what kind of car he drives."

"He drives his dad's gold Impala." Stella clarified.

Nightre then nodded quickly, "Yeah, he was parked next to me."

Stella nodded, "Thank you…" she said, "Um… I'm Stella… by the way. She looked up at her and managed a smile, "Thank you for bringing my boyfriend home."

Nightre smiled, "Anytime." She held out her hand, "I'm Nightre."

Stella shook her hand and smiled, "I got it from here… you must be tired. Go home and get some sleep."

**Thank you, WarHusky2000, for your supporting me and motivating my procrastinating butt to finally update this story. For you, I present to you a 'long' chapter. Sorry if some details are off- it _has_ been a while… I recently discovered Undertale, so I've been working on a fic for that too… Anyway! Nightre is _not_ mine- she belongs to Marrionette AKA Puppet, and though she was mentioned once: Olivia belongs to WarHusky2000. I will try to update this a little more often- but I make no promises. Lemme know what you think! Stay awesome, folks!**


	10. Chapter 10

The boy's breaths were heavy as he flashed his flashlight across his room, from one door to the other, then to the middle at his closet. He scurried across the carpeting and sat by the door on his knees, listening carefully. He heard a puff of air and pulled the door closed, holding the doorknob tightly. Outside the door was then silence, he released the door and flashed back to the door behind him, and then the closet door, seeing movement flash between the two. He took a deep breath and hesitantly made his way to the closet door, carefully aiming his light at the gap. Why he had made the decision to leave the doors open baffled him. But why the doors seemed to spring back open scared him. As the light reached the back wall and the red material of whatever was inside, a flash of steel teeth and yellow eyes grabbed the boy and yanked him off the ground screeching loudly and baring it's sharp teeth at the screaming child.

The boy cried loudly, begging for his parents to return to the room and make the monsters go away. But nobody came, his only option was to fight back, so he squirmed and kicked himself out of the horrific fox's grip and ran to his bed, where he figured it was safe. As he turned around and flashed the light back onto Foxy, he had returned himsself to the closet and partially closed the doors.

He let out a shaky sigh of relief, then he felt something grab his hand, almost like it was biting him. The boy jumped and flailed his arm, desperately trying to shake of whatever had bit him. Looking down, he found two small vibrating toy bears, he screamed and bashed away at the two with his flashlight, "Daddy! Help me!" he wailed, "They're here!" he sobbed.

In the right door, growling had emitted from the robotic throat of the monstrous chicken that now stood at the door, her glowing eye peircing into the soul of the child, causing him to cry more, "Daddy!" he called once more.

Now peering from the left door, was the rabbit that had been haunting him all night, however from the regular purple-blue color it once bore, it was now a sickly, dirty yellow, save for the blood that dripped from the seams, the bits of flesh stuck in his teeth, and the empty look in his eyes. However, unlike the soulless look in the eyes of all the other animatronics, this beast's eyes showed life, showed focus and spirit, and the intent of a killer as he stepped closer to the whimpering child, stepd wobbly and unbalanced, as though he were limping, "Daddy's here, son." the animatronic spoke darkly, "Daddy's got you." the suit seemed to smile viciously, "That other guy? He's _never_ coming back."

"You're not Daddy!" the boy screamed, "You're not Daddy!" he cried.

"Don't forget to check the children..." The suit rattled, summoning the other three animatronics behind him. They eached towered over the boy and stared for a moment, then they all lunged forward, screeching as though something were being put through a grinder, and bared their teeth at the boy, making him flinch and scream.

Mike jumped into a sitting position in his bed, panting and feeling his body. He took a deep breath and sighed heavily. Then he groaned and grabbed his head, letting out sharp breaths and bringing in shaky ones.

Stella ran into the room, "Mike?" she gasped, "Mikey, are you okay? I heard you scream." she pasued, "Are you crying?"

Mike looked at Stella with bewilderment, "No-" He wiped his eyes, then paused, "Stella, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Stella flinched, almost hurt that he would even ask, "Uh... Mike, I've been staying here until I get things- wait, you really don't remember?"

"Remember what?" he asked, giving her a strange look, "Where's Dad?"

Stella stared at Mike, then sighed, "You hit your head at work yesterday." she looked him nervously in the eye, "You must've lost your memory."

He shook his head and looked down, rubbing his temples, "Damn it..."

"Yeah, Nightre said you were attacked." she said "What's the last thing you remember?"

Mike thought for a while, "Going to get batteries from the parts room at work. My flashlight had died. This was working with Dad."

Stella sat down and thought for a while, "That won't do me any good."

Mike pulled his eyebrows together, "I... I do remember someone telling me to 'check the children'." he stood up, "I'll go ask Dad. He might know."

Stella grabbed his pant leg, "Mike, there's-" she looked down, "He's... He's not here..."

Mike dropped down to his knees and grabbed her shoulders, "What do you mean?" he asked, "Where is he?"

Stella didn't know how to word it. No matter what, Mike was going to freak out. She sighed, "Mikey, your dad was arrested, they got him in for two murders."

Mike gasped, "Who!?"

"Mike, he thought you were dead! He-"

"Wh-What's going on?" a tinny female voice asked, gently pushing the door open.

Mike looked over and jumped, pulling himself back onto his bed, "Mangle?"

Stella looked at Mike, then at Stella, then back up at Mike, "Mike, at your job... your _new_ job..." she started, beckoning Mangle in, she sighed. "Let me start from the beginning..." she said, "That night, that was two weeks ago, it doesn't seem very long- but it's long enough, i guess... You were attacked.. You saw a murder and the murderer had to do _something_ with you, so he attacked you and put you in one of the suits. Jeremy went after you, chased the murderer into a 'spring-locked suit'," she said, using air quotes, "And the murderer basically killed himself." she explained, "Your Dad rushed you to a hospital and..." she shook her head, "I don't knw what happened, maybe the machinery was busted, but the doctors said they couldn't save you. Jeremy went berserk the next day and killed your guys' boss after the pizzeria burned down."

Mike rose his eyebrows, "Did anyone say something about his eyes?" he asked.

"Just that they turned black, like- demonic black." she shook her head of the detail, "Anyway, so the police arrested him for two murders, and they're quite convinced with arson, but it's possible the place just lit up itself." she shrugged, "I know Fazbear's has a history with crappy wiring." she said, "So... a couple weeks later, you get out of the hospital and take this job that put your life on the line _every night_ , while yet _another_ homocidal robot chases you down... and apparently that robot is the spring-locked suit that the murderer had jumped into. Which technically makes it your biological father."

Mike sat for a while and tried to process everything.

"I know it all sounds crazy... but-" Stella was gently rubbing Mangle's head.

"No- I believe it..." he cut her off.

She looked up at him, "Really?"

"My dad's possessed by a pissed-off dead mother, hardly anything surprises me anymore." he said, "But I'm going to go see Lori- see if I can't get something figured out." he determined.

"Like what?" Stella asked.

"I had this nightmare... and before I woke up, one of the animatronics reminded me to 'check the children'." he said, "I have no idea what it means." he got up and started getting dressed.

"Mikey..." Mangled approached him, "Will you be okay?" she asked.

Mike looked down at her, "I'll be fine. It was just a bad dream..." he pat her head. He paused then looked at Stella, "What about you?" he asked.

"Oh- Um..." Stella turned red, "We happened to be at the grocery store at the same time and you fought David because he was hitting me." she smied up at him, "You won." she lied.

Mike scoffed, "I believe fighting David- but I doubt that I won." He smirked, "He beat my ass, didn't he?"

Stella looked down sheepishly, "It was brutal. Fortunately someone called the police before you were hospitalized."

"I went to the hospital?" Mike asked.

"No, no, no, no, no-" Stella shook her head, "You were close to that state, but not quite." she said, "But you were pretty hurt." she looked down, "I've been spending the night here since."

Mike smirked, The guy was an asshole anyways." he said and started downstairs. Stella and Mangle followed close behind. When Mike opened the front door and paused, "Stella, before I have a panic attack- where's my dad's Impala?" he asked.

"Oh! It's at your work still, one of your coworkers drove you home, so it's still there." she said, "Want me to call a cab?" she asked.

Mike shook his head, "No- I'll just walk. It's nice out." he smiled and walked off. With an uneventful walk to Lori's little shop, he pushed open the door, but as the door hit the bell, the bell was silent. He furrowed his brows and looked at the cowbell that hung on the back of the door. It was intact, but when he shook it, it was silent. "Hey- Lori? What's up with your doorbell?" he asked and closed the door behind him. "Lori?" he called, having gotten any answer. He stepped through the shop, "Hey- come on, it's two in the afternoon, you're usually up earlier- _way_ earlier than this." he chuckled nervously.

Something didn't feel right, the silent bell, the mute windchimes, the room was cold, Lori was quiet. Everything was too quiet. He didn't like it. "Lori, this isn't funny." he stepped into the back room- her bedroom-slash-living area. "God- I hope you're dressed." he muttered under his breath as he pushed the door open.

The room looked as though she were attacked, he was fully convinced that was what happened. But nobody seemed to have broken in, the window was intact, mostly. Like everything else, it was covered in a black, dried material, that looked as though it all came from Lori's twisted and curled-in body in the center of the room. Mike shuddered and rushed to Lori's side, freezing upon seeing her face, the black material seemed to some from her eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. Her eyes started wide at the ceiling, her legs twisted to the side, but her chest faced the sky, her back arching as though she were in a lot of pain before she became stuck in the state she was in now. Her mouth gaped open, as though she she struggled to breathe.

Breathe...

Mike gasped and realized she wasn't breathing, "No- Lori!" he called out and grabbed her hand, as stiff and tense as it was, her fingers curled like claws, "Lori, come on, you can't-" his eyes watered.

Her body jolted, grabbing Mike's arms and taking in a large gasp of air, she quickly regained color, "You have to destroy him." she wheezed, her voice was dry and heavily strained, "He'll kill _everyone_ involved." she gasped, "He is _not_ one to be reckoned with- and he _has_ to be stopped." her eyes closed and she collasped back

"Lori..." Mike hugged her, "Thank god, you're alive." he cradled her, hearing her wheeze, "You need a hospital- you're in really bad shape." he laid her down and retrieved his phone, calling for an ambulance. "Yeah- my friend was attacked last night, he... broke in and trashed the place- she wasn't breathing when I got here-" he paused, listening to the operator, "No- she's breathing now... she's barely conscious." he listened carefully, "Yeah- it's the psychic's... No problem. Thank you." he hung up and carefully laid her down, "Lori, can you hear me?"

She shuddered and took in a deep breath, "Mikey..." she breathed.

"Help's on it's way, how are you feeling?"

"Everything hurts..." she said, tears started streaming down her face. "Everything..." her scratchy voice whimpered.

"Let me get you some water, got any?" he propped her head on one of the pillows.

"The fridge..." she weakly pointed.

Mike jumped up and checked the fridge, he then out a water bottle. After setting it on the counter, he grabbed a rag and ran it under some warm water. Then he settled down next to Lori and unscrewed the cap to the bottle, tipping it to her lips and making her drink.

"Mike...?" she squeaked, her voice had become more clearer, "Michael...?"

"I'm right here..." Mike reassured, wiping her face free of the black mess that crusted to her skin. He furrowed his brows as it chipped off.

"Ch-check the pizzeria..." she breathed, her eyes remaining shut. "The- the kids..."

"Lori- what is this crap?" he asked, he had a guess, but he had his doubts.

"Michael- the kids- ch-check the p-pizzeria..." she wheezed.

He sighed and nodded, "Okay, Lori..." he hugged her, "I'll do that after help gets here- okay?" he promised.

"Okay..." she whispered.

Mike lowered her down again and continued cleaning off the black crusty substance, "This isn't right..." he muttered, "Who attacked you?" he asked.

She didn't respond, she laid limply in Mike's arm and slept calmly.

"Lori!" he called, causing her to jump, "I need to kno who did this to you."

"Some... man... in black and purple- but..."

"But what?" Mike urged.

"He... looked... like some demonic rabbit..."

Mike furrowed his eyebrows, "A rabbit?" he looked to the side, "Like..." he shook his head as someone pounded on the door.

"Hello?" a man called from outside, "We got an emergency call for an attack?"

"They're here..." Mike set Lori down and jumped up to get the door. "Hi- thank you." he let the three men come in, "She's back here. Whoever attacked her made a huge mess, so please excuse it." he led them back. All three of the paramedics flinched and cringed, "Oh god..." one of them gagged.

A police officer walked in behind them and whistled in bewilderment, "Holy hell," he marvelled, "What is this stuff?" he felt the black substance on the wall, "Is this...?" he furrowed his brows, then he whipped around and looked at Lori, "Is she injured?" he asked.

"Her temperature is high and she's bruised, but other than that- she's okay."

"Any lacerations?" the officer asked. "Is she bleeding at all?"

Another paramedic shook his head, "No, she's just bruised."

Mike looked at the officer, "Why? What _is_ that?" he asked.

"This is long dried- but this is blood." he said, "And this..." he looked about the whole room, "Is a lot of dried blood."

Mike stood horrified, "Blood?"

"Was anyone else here when you got here?" the officer asked.

Mike shook his head, "No, she was alone until I got here. I uh... I couldn't get anything out of her as to who attacked her. Whatever it was it-"

" _Had_ to have been supernatural." the officer finished for him, though Mike wasn't going to say 'supernatural' because normally people would've given him a crazy look.

"Yeah..." Mike looked down.

After a few more questions and some more reassurance to Lori, Mike made his way to the old pizzeria that he and Jeremy used to work at. "So..." he breathed, "What kids?" he asked. He furrowed his brows. He jumped the fence and began looking around the lot. "Lori said to check the pizzeria for the 'kids', whatever that means." he looked around, but the he tripped, "What the-" he screamed and backed away, seeing that he had accidently kicked his ankle into the open hand of the Chica animatronic. "Jesus-" he gasped and rubbed his head. Everything rushing back to him, "Oh..." he nodded, then he pried his ankle out of Chica's hand, "The kids..." he took a deep breath and looked around, looking for the other animatronics. He took a deep breath and stood up, pulling Chica out of the rubble, "Now where's the other three?" he asked. Next he found Foxy, missing his head, but the rest of his body- like Chica's, was charred from the fire. After pulling Foxy from the rubble, he retrieved Freddy, and finally Bonnie, who was still missing his face. "Now what?" he asked himself. He sat down and stared at them for a while, thinking hard.

It finally hit him:

"You guys need to be put to rest..."

**Well- that took me forever and a day. Not too much to sya here except for 'Sorry it took so long'. So... Sorry it took so long! Thanks to Scott's teasers coming out for Sister Location- and LOTS of Markiplier Let's Plays, and finally the song... I think it's called Break My Mind by DAGames? Anyway, great song and it was made for FNAF4, so of course listening to that always makes me think of Mikey's nightmare in the beginning of the chapter. Please, please, please leave me reviews to tell me what you think! Thank you guys for reading, stay awesome, folks!**


End file.
